


Stressed Out || Ghostmyers

by GlitchyWorld324



Series: Ghostmyers fics [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Michael is a prick sometimes, Michael the worried boyfriend, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Danny, Stress, The Entity is a bitch, tired Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: The Entity decides to overwork Ghostface, Michael doesn’t like this.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Ghostface (Scream)/Michael Myers
Series: Ghostmyers fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Stressed Out || Ghostmyers

It had been a long day, that was for certain. Several trials of non-stop flashlights and toolboxes with overly cocky survivors that practically begged for his attention only to slam a pallet on his head and then run off while mocking him for not catching them in time.

Of course, they were also heavily reliant on pallets and once those ran out along with the charges for their items, they became easy game. Danny however had never felt so much rage build up in him before, perhaps it was caused by the constant stress of a trial or the fact that no matter how he preformed, it always seemed that the Entity of this realm was never pleased, even if he had everyone on death-hook, unless more than one died, it was usually displeased.

Once he started to slip up in trials, the Entity practically pulled him away and sent him back to Michael. Well, more-or-less put him somewhere that wouldn’t annoy it any further. Danny was never the type to be embarrassed about his slip ups, or even become ashamed with how he performed in trials, but it did end with a bitter taste in his mouth and a noticeable headache.

Returning back to Haddonfield, Danny made a beeline towards Michael’s old home, silently hoping that the other silent man wasn’t home to see his frustrated and embarrassed lover sulking his way down the street.

Luck had seemed to be on his side this time however as the moment he entered the home he hadn’t felt the familiar eerie presence of Michael, nor did he feel eyes boring into the back of his skull from afar. No, instead the home was silent- a peaceful silence that didn’t cause him to feel on edge at all. He wasn’t scared of Michael, he never was, but the man had his way with causing even the most fearsome killers to experience a creeping fear within them that wouldn’t go away until Michael left.

Danny tried to clear his mind from any thoughts of Michael seeing him like this, the trials, and even the Entity itself- which was difficult considering it’s always whispering in his ears about how horrendous his performance had been. When he attempted to block out its voice, it only grew louder, shrouding his own thoughts and pushing them to the back of his mind so that he couldn’t focus on anything. A frown had formed on his face as he moved towards the stairs, perhaps he could bury himself under the quilts and covers from Michael’s bed and just fill his nulling mind with his lover’s scent, but even he knew that the Entity wouldn’t give up it’s lecture just yet. Afterall, Danny was it’s favorite killer, and seeing him displease it usually either meant a torture session with the eldritch god or a long ass lecture that left him mentally exhausted and feel certain emotions that he’d never admit outloud that he felt.

Barging into Michael’s room, it was dark, as always, but he didn’t mind it. Michael didn’t need lights to see, his and Danny’s eyes were acquainted to the darkness, often seeing things that survivors couldn’t.

Stomping over towards the large bed, Danny didn’t waste his time crawling under the covers, undoing his boots on his way towards the bed, he practically yanked his mask off, tossing that onto the ground, Michael would most likely be back soon, so best to lay down in a comfortable position just to not be bothered so badly by the other, though if his lover returned home after a terrible trial, no doubt that Danny would be thrown out of the room and would be forced to sleep on the couch for awhile until Michael felt better. Danny had pulled the covers up and over his head and muttered silently to himself, idly answering the Entity when it demanded him to answer it, just to pass the time until Michael got back.

When his lover did end up returning, Danny was sprawled under the covers, sleeping soundly and completely unaware of the other killer in the room with him. Though this killer meant no harm towards the shroud, it should be noted how Michael slowly tilted his head from one side to the other, as if Danny was something he had killed and is now pondering what to do with the body. As time passed and Danny remained unaware, Michael had moved from the corner of the room and towards the edge of the bed where he rested his hand on Danny’s shoulder, shaking him slightly in order to wake him. However, as a low groan escaped from the smaller male, he didn’t stirr awake like Michael wanted him to, especially since Danny was laying in the middle of the bed, taking up the bigger male’s spot.

Michael could just push Danny to the side and rudely awake the smaller male but even he was aware of just how much the Entity has been overworking them both- and while Michael didn’t mind the constant killing nor the slip-ups during trials, Danny sure as hell did. This wasn’t the first time Danny had been stressed out and needed to sleep for a few hours, but Michael would’ve liked to at least lay in his bed while Danny slept. So he tried to be patient with the other, tried to wake him up or lightly nudge the other one over, but still Danny didn’t wake.

Frustrated, Michael did what he did best, and just went with the situation he was put in. He could’ve either pulled Danny from his bed and threw him to the floor or just lay on top of the other until he was willing to move, and sadly for Danny, Michael chose the ladder.

With as much grace as a piece of plywood falling to the floor, Michael landed on Danny, which startled the older man awake with a small ‘oof’ escaping him, along with all of the air in his lungs. Michael proceeded to wrap his arms around the shroud, trapping the male under him. Danny let out a loud sigh- sounding as if he was stunned as he attempted to push Michael off of him but to no avail. The younger killer was determined to hold Danny in place and no matter how much the shroud struggled he couldn’t get Michael off of him. Hell, he couldn’t even roll over so Michael could lay next to him due to two reasons. One, Danny was laying in the center of the bed and if he were to roll Michael to the side, both of them would fall to the floor and he was sure Michael would just go back to being on top of him again, and two, Michael weighed like a ton, while he wasn’t fat, he was well built and it often led to these types of situations where Michael would purposely pin Danny down just to watch him struggle in a vain attempt to free himself. As if it was a reminder of just how much power the shape had over the shroud.

Danny let out a loud whine, too tired to actually speak or use his full strength but also too uncomfortable to attempt to go back to bed with the crushing weight of his lover on him.

Michael wasn’t one to complain however, even if he himself was in an uncomfortable position, he didn’t mind, he wasn’t going to move until Danny agreed to move himself. The tiny shroud rested his head back, trying to get a better view of Michael’s face while attempting to maneuver himself beside his lover.

Upon seeing the other willingly move however, Michael allowed Danny to slip free from his grasp and proceeded to lay down next to the smaller male. Danny still remained under the covers while Michael stayed on top of it, laying on his back, and keeping his eye on the shroud. Though, the other went back to sleep just as fast the moment Michael freed him.

For a moment Michael pondered if perhaps Danny and the insomniac survivor had traded places as this was the first time he had seen the other so tired. Sure, there’s been times where Danny was tired, but he’d at least stay awake to talk to the other for a bit before passing out. It made him slightly annoyed that the Entity had overworked his lover this much.

However, being that Danny was the type to crave other’s warmth, it didn’t phase Michael at all when he felt the other move closer to him, wrapping his tired and sluggish limbs around the shape’s body and attempting to move closer towards the other, all the while Michael remained still, allowing the other to rest in peace. The Entity had only released Michael after it had become tired of his lack of obedience and no matter how many times it had tortured, torn apart, or threatened the shape, he remained unphased and at ease with it’s threats.

While Michael was an efficient killer, he was also one of the killers in this realm that didn’t care about the rules. He killed who he pleased regardless of the Entity’s rules of how the trials should work, and that alone annoyed the Entity. Though it would never get rid of Michael since he brought just as much pain and suffering as any other killer, the god allowed him to remain, and while the eldritch god could overwork Michael, he knew that Danny wasn’t like him and didn’t have the same stamina or energy as himself.

The shape let out a loud exhale, moving himself so he could pull Danny closer to him. Michael had already mapped out in his mind what to do next to get back at the eldritch god for torturing what he considered his for who knows how long. That was one of the perks of dating the shape, he was extremely possessive over what he considered his and if anything were to harm what was his, he would make sure that they would regret it.

Though attempting to piss off a god because it wouldn’t allow your boyfriend rest was probably pushing Michael’s luck.


End file.
